


Just a shit day

by HikariYumi



Series: MCU KinkBingo [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Bitter Tony, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Tony Stark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, M/M, Mentioning of past dubcon, Protective Thor (Marvel), Sharing a Bed, Snarky Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony has unhealthy coping methods, Tony hasn’t a shit day, tried sexual coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariYumi/pseuds/HikariYumi
Summary: Tony is having a horrible day, he tries to cope. It doesn’t go too well, so Jarvis asks Thor to join him.





	Just a shit day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> The deadline for the KinkBingo might be over, but that doesn’t mean I’ll stop writing. I’m having way too much fun for that.
> 
> It’s my first time with this pairing and before I’ve rarely ever written Thor.  
> But this fanfiction was interesting to write and born out of the occasion that the author was having a shit day as well. :)
> 
> Hope you have a bit fun ;3  
> ~Hikari
> 
> This work isn’t betaed yet. Thank you for your understanding.

Sometimes you just have a shit day. Or week. Or month.  
It happens, nothing to get upset about, really.  
Tony could and had dealt with all kinds of catastrophes in his life, starting even before his parents death, his abduction and torture, Obie’s betrayal and the day when aliens tried to take over the world - or at least Manhattan. Granted, Tony had needed a bit to bite himself through those things, but eventually he always did. By now he was able to walk shirtless at home again, have a cold shower after a work out and even sleep more or less peaceful every third night or so.

Point was, he did it and prided himself with this ability, to keep up with the world around him. A skill he desperately needed with the enhanced super-humans, spies and aliens in his home, because it sure as hell was never boring.

Today though, Tony was flailing. There had been no attacks by robots, mutants or an army of aliens, not even the press had dug out his past for their bi-annual ‘Tony Stark - did he really change?’ story, but he felt as if he should black out their servers anyway.  
Jarvis has stopped him in time though, of course he did. Good old J, never hesitating to back Tony up when needed, but also the one to warn him when he’s being unreasonable. More unreasonable than usual, that is.

“Sir, may I suggest visiting the gym or something of comparable unwinding possibilities?”  
“You mean, like the bar?”  
Tony loved Jarvis for the short but deliberate pause before answering.  
“I’m certain that this is exactly what I was referring to.”  
“Glad we’re on the same page here, J.”

Jarvis was, at the same time, the best and worst friend he had, because while he was lighting up the penthouse exactly to Tony’s preference and made sure everything was in working order, he also notified the team.  
Fortunately the only one currently in hearing range was Thor who also was the only one who never passed up Tony’s offerings for a drink.  
Sure, Barton could be a good drinking buddy, but where he was Romanov wasn’t far and she was just no fun.

„Thor! Sun of my night, fancy meeting you here! Did you ever try out-“ Tony glanced down to inspect his bottle’s label “-Cognac?”  
He frowned trying to remember when he’d gotten that one, he normally preferred different alcohol. Might’ve been a gift from some kind of important person he couldn’t bother to remember.  
Tony didn’t really care for either, important was only that he could smell the burn of the strong beverage and soon taste it.

“Friend Stark, I-“  
He made a point of interrupting Thor by pushing over his filled glass before inquiring himself a new one.  
“Lovely little blondes like you can call me Tony.” He winked, satisfied when the god chuckled heartily at his usual antics.

“Well, our friend Jarvis informed me that you might require some company, so if you wouldn’t mind me joining you I would. But I don’t mean to impose.”  
Part of Tony was tempted to quip at Jarvis and make Thor leave with some kind of joke, but the bigger part, the part that was reeling with the aftereffects of a Shit Day™ seemed desperate for the presence of another person.

“Nah, it’s fine, goldilocks. You’re still new but you’ll find that Jarvis is typically right. I programmed him after all.”  
Tony realised too late that his answer might’ve lacked some of the usual light-heartedness that made people laugh rather than ask inconvenient questions. Thankfully once again Jarvis jumped to his rescue. What did he do to deserve such an AI?  
“I’m glad that you’re not at all modest, Sir. I will nonetheless remind you of this statement the next time you’re refusing to let me finish my calculations before trying out a new prototype. In downtown New York.”

That had occurred one night when Tony hadn’t been tired enough to sleep but not awake enough to finish the Fine-tuning on the newest suit. Turned out that skipping said missing calibration, as well as Jarvis’ lacking assistance weren’t the best conditions for flying sleep deprived.

“Ow, J, it’s only been a minor crash. The building hardly had a dent.”  
“It was missing three levels and a balcony.”  
Thor grinned at the ceiling, amused as always about the playful back and forth.  
“It was after-hours and I’ve invited all of them to use Avengers Tower office space until I’ve fixed the building.”  
Jarvis was silent, his acknowledgement of Tony making a point while still being undeservingly smug about it.

“So, where were we? Ah yes, cognac. Cheers.”  
Tony downed his tumbler with practised ease, relishing in the unyielding burning sensation that went down into his stomach. That was actually good stuff. Huh.  
“Cheers.”  
Different from Tony who often drank just because he could or wanted to, the Asgardian enjoyed drinking customs like clinking glasses. By now he even managed it most of the time without smashing both drinks in his attempts.

“This beverage is quite pleasant.”  
Thor decided, smiled unnervingly while placing the empty glass unnecessarily gentle onto the tabletop.  
“If you say so, Herc.”  
Good-naturedly he waited for Tony to refill without thinking about trying to stop him.  
That was another one of the god’s qualities for sure.

Roughly an hour later, Tony wasn’t quite sure and wouldn’t ask Jarvis about it, he was gleefully smashed.  
Contrary to popular belief, Tony actually got drunk quite quickly. While he wasn’t a lightweight per se, he didn’t even come close to Natasha’s tolerance. His superpower was to be able to be pretending to be sober. -ish.

Thor of course, the goddamn alien god, could’ve been drinking water for all it looked like.  
“Unfair. Stupid asgardians.”  
Slowly Tony heaved himself up from the chair he’d occupied for his binge drinking and regretted that instantly. In front of his eyes the bar flickered, outlines washing out enough until Tony wasn’t sure what belonged to which part exactly.

“Oh, friend Tony, maybe- sit down again!”  
Promptly Thor steered him back down and somewhen then he had grabbed the god’s arms most likely for stability.  
“Huh, do you actually train or do those come with the whole alien thing? Genetics and stuff?”  
Under his fingers the muscles were tight and warm and they seemed to anchor Tony a bit to reality. Magic arms, fantastic. So he kept holding on to them.

By now Thor actually looked a bit concerned about his wellbeing, well, Tony had never gotten quite as shit-faced around him before. Around Rhodey, sure, college had been a rough time, same as his mothers death and then this whole dying by palladium poisoning thing, but never around the team.  
Natasha alias Natalie didn’t count. No. Not at all.

“ ‘m fine, Rocky Horror. Perfectly so actually.”  
The god murmured something that didn’t sound too affirmatively but helped Tony onto his feet nevertheless. And if he pretended to be less coordinated than he was to have a reason to lean into the broad, firm body, who was going to judge?

The way over to the master bedroom was a blur in which Tony contemplated to head to the bathroom instead. In the end he decided against it, he was Tony Stark, Starks didn’t throw up from alcohol, never.

“Stay” he demanded after Thor had safely deposited him on the bed. Tony didn’t feel like being alone and the booze might’ve helped a bit with taking the edge off, he still felt quite like shit. Sex made it better, or at least distracted for a bit.

The god frowned and sunk down next to him, though not prying Tony’s fingers off. He might get lucky tonight after all.  
“Tony, are you feeling well? Shall I call for the good doctor?”  
“No! That’s- no, I’m fine... but-“ the engineer put in a seductive smirk “you could make it better.”

Thor seemed to understand what he was asked and for a moment, when he bent down and grabbed Tony’s hands, he was feeling ridiculously giddy.  
“I don’t think that we should engage in those kinds of activities. Not when you’re not able to reach the bed on your own Tony.”  
The face looming above him was soft and kind, it took everything he could to not touch it to find out how it would feel against his skin.

“C’me on, I’ve done more while less conscious. Don’t be shy, I can make it worth it.”  
“That, I am sad to hear, Tony.”  
Trying desperately to persuade the god to change his mind, Tony managed to sneak a hand to the back of Thor’s neck.

“Thor-“  
When those unnaturally blue eyes drilled deep into Tony’s, stayed fixated on him for a very long moment until the god seemed to find whatever he’d been looking for, Tony’s mouth was dry.

“The only thing I can think to offer, my friend, is to hold you through the night. I think that might be what your heart desires anyway.”  
Tony blinked, uncertain if he’d fallen asleep and was dreaming weird things. He wouldn’t mind, it seemed to be one of the more pleasurable dreams in this case.

“Yeah. Sure. Knock yourself out.”  
Smiling warmly Thor drew back and got rid of his shirt and shoes.  
“Do you require assistance with your robes?”  
Tony noticed that, while he had improved greatly, the god kept switching back into his asgardian speak in some moments. It could be interesting to figure out under which circumstances that happened.

“No, can do that.”  
In fact it took him embarrassing long to extract himself from his long-sleeved shirt, but Tony blamed it on the clothing rather than his intoxicated state.  
Eventually he managed to pull off the offending fabric and tossed it on the floor to the rest. He wasn’t even a clothing-folding person when he was sober. It used to drive Jarvis, the human one, insane when he was a kid.

Tony chuckled to himself when he slid under the inviting covers next to his bed-sharing partner.  
“Do you favour any positions?”  
Thor’s voice sounded even more reverberating in the quiet dark than usual. It filled the emptiness with life which soothed something deep down in Tony’s chest.

“It was your idea, so the stage is yours.”  
To be honest, the last time Tony had cuddled with someone - without having gotten laid beforehand - had been years ago. Another thing that sex made easier, you just flopped down then and there and it was fine. But even then Tony usually fled the bed shortly after.

Thor nodded calmly next to him and after a second of nothing, pulled Tony’s unresisting body against his.  
If the genius let out a little squeak at he sudden movement, no one commented on it. Quickly, two arms slung around his back, securing him face first against the smooth chest. 

Oh well, Tony definitely had worse conditions to sleep. It was a really nice chest.  
Though he had to admit having his face pressed against Thor’s skin, feeling the regular heartbeat under it as well as the faint brush of breath, was a bit awkward.

“Relax, Anthony.”  
Oh.

“Close your eyes, I’ve got you and I promise I won’t let go.”  
_Oh._

“Tomorrow is going to be better. I’ll make sure of it.”  
Tony tried to repress the slight trembling that attempted to take over his body, but Thor just shushed him silently and drew invisible patterns on his back.

“Rest well, Anthony. I’ll keep watch for you.”  
Of course Tony only closed his eyes because he was tired, not because they started to water. He pressed closer to his friend, but only to blank out the blue light of the arc-reactor and not because being held felt as good as flying did.

“I’ll keep watch.”  
And Tony slept with the trust that Thor did.


End file.
